


p1ng-p0ng

by fluid_princex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, I'm tired, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, here ya go, life sucks, not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_princex/pseuds/fluid_princex
Summary: fast then slow. up then down. manic then depressive. ping then pong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	p1ng-p0ng

twitching. can't seem to focus. the list is too long. moving. dishes needing washed. there is laundry to be done. musicals to write. coats to be designed. dancing. organize the living room. scrub the bath. dusted corners. blaring music. vacuumed hallway. screaming lyrics. running. still awake. finish the schoolwork. half a poptart. pretty sunrise. spinning. spiraling. falling. fast. 

time comes to a grinding halt. sleeping makes the seconds tick away at the overwhelmingly rapid speed of dying stars. the same excruciatingly lackadaisical pace of my soul separating from my being. black iced void hidden beneath nap-warmed skin all wrapped in comforting fluff. my dreams, much like my heart, are completely devoid of feeling, empty. just as numb as the time i spend awake. repetitive videos being received by glassy eyes but getting lost in a static brain. a snowy mind that passes time by waiting for consciousness to melt away.

just a ball of emotion. fast then slow. up then down. manic then depressive. ping then pong.


End file.
